Marked
by BeatriceL
Summary: At the beginning of sixth year, Harry finds two wounded Slytherins and offers them help. The three will have to learn to work together in order to gain their freedoms. Eventual Draco/Harry Friendship & Mentor Snape. HPGW HGDM Slight-Ron-Bashing No-Slash. (Now Betaed!)
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter**

**Pairings: Established Harry/Ginny relationship, possible Draco/Hermione romance later, no-slash**

**Content: 1****st**** Chapter with the beginning of Chapter 2 at the end.**

**Summary: At the beginning of six year Harry finds two wounded Slytherins and offers them help. The three will have to learn to work together, and firstly co-exist, in order to gain their freedoms. Eventual Draco/Harry Friendship &amp; Mentor Snape. HPGW HGDM Slight-Ron-Bashing No-Slash.**

**Hope you enjoy**

**The chapter was betaed by **wingnutdawn 

_Chapter 1_

Stupid Rules. Stupid Ron. Stupid Argument.

Harry Potter exhaled in frustration as he marched through the stoned halls of Hogwarts. It was close to midnight, and far too long past the cover few to be walking around without a death wish, especially when Flinch was currently on high alert one floor below the Boy-Who-Lived. Under his invisibility cloak, and with the map in his left hand, Harry contemplated how annoying his best friend has become. The famous seeker had stepped down silently from the role of Gryffindor Captain at the beginning of the school year in Ron's favor. Honestly, between his growing relationship with Ginny, studying with Hermione, self-teaching himself in the preparation for the inevitable battle with Voldemort, and also participating in the Quiddich matches, he had enough as it is. Good he didn't have to teach the DA this year, even if he kind of missed it… Harry realized grimly, that he had thought the recognition would help his friend get out of his insecurities… and it did far too well, the green-eyed boy thought with a roll of his eyes. The house popularity as Captain had really gotten to his head. It wasn't even a month into the school year and Ron really needed to cool down.

Did he also act like this? Harry hoped not. This evening the prat was so bad that Harry wondered if he would enjoy Malfoy's company more- or even Snape's. Well, not really, as he would never want to spend a second more with these two then he needed in class, but the point remained that Ron acted like a complete prat who expected everyone to bow to his feet and praise him for his new position 24/7. He really hoped the adrenaline- or whatever it was- would fade anytime now so his best friend would return to normal.

Making tours under the invisibility cloak to walk out his frustration, as flying wasn't the most sensible idea at the moment, the emerald eyed wizard paused as he heard deep but broken breaths further down the hall. With his wand automatically drawn out, Harry tried to figure out what or who it was. But as he approached the source of the noise, the teenager realized that the shallow breaths were coming from the struggling man on the floor- and not just any man.

Harry took in the appearance of his least favorite teacher, as the man was lying on the floor obviously wounded somehow, for his face was twisted angrily in a grimace of pain. Few meters from the greasy bat, was a fully unconscious blond Slytherin, with his school robes completely messed up. Malfoy passed out next to the open door leading outside, and even though the young wizard had his wand up, he grimly realized that the pair was not sneaking out, but rather had tried to get in.

The Gryffindor felt some sympathy for the two, and even more concerned then he'd like to admit, yet his face stayed grim as he cast the muffilato charm and quickly made his way to the younger Slytherin to check for a pulse. Mr. Potter stopped suddenly as he was close enough to the blond boy to see the angry black mark tattooed into his arm. The mark was glowing red around the image of the snake, and due to his unfortunate meetings with the death eaters, Harry could tell that the mark wasn't burning in the same way when the Death Eaters were summoned.

Wait. Stop. Draco Malfoy has the mark. He was a real Death Eater.

How could he have even surpassed that detail for even a second?

Even in his unconsciousness, the blond boy's face was twisted in strong discomfort. Barely few meters away from him, Snape was vaguely conscious, but awake enough to realize that there was a wizard standing next to him. The pale fingers of the usually fierce Potion Master rose shaking, as he was about to mutter a stunner, obvious to his current clothing of a Death Eater and what was on his Godson's arm. The stunner however missed, as Snape's wand-hand was shaking too violently to concentrate. The spark that flew at the wall, missed Harry's head by inches, snapping the younger wizard into action.

With a quick wand-move, Harry called out 'expelliarmus' and his professor's wand flew into his own hand. The teenager felt completely lost at what to do from there. He stared wide-eyed at the scene in front of him, trying to formulate some sort of responsible decision.

I have to get a Professor. His reasonable side, which sounded strangely like Hermione at this moment, concluded. Poppy would be able to do something for them. A pain-reducing potion for the mark? Or maybe this was caused by the Cruciatus curse… But there was a problem, Harry wasn't obvious to the fact that Poppy could be forced to call the Aurors the second she saw the Dark Mark on Malfoy, and his school rival would be put to Azkaban.

Strangely, for the amount of dislike he had for his school rival, Azkaban was not something he wished upon the younger Malfoy- the older one could rot there forever. But, Merlin, the blond was his age! He didn't feel comfortable with condemning his life once and for all when the other student was completely helpless.

But I can't leave them to lie on the floor either. Should I help? But how the hell should I even help them?!

Dumbledore was out of school for the week, as his own head of house had momentarily taken the responsibilities of the Headmaster. And with all the respect he had for his Transfiguration professor, he really didn't think she'd let this go easily. His trust in Dumbledore had weakened after last year, as he didn't take the Headmasters words for granted, but he still trusted the man to some degree. Especially now, as he would really use his help in this situation. Snape was the spy, no matter what; the order would cover up for him, Harry thought with distaste, his anger at the man still strong. But, Malfoy wouldn't be as lucky…

''Pot-t-ter'' Snape struggled to keep awake as he made out the figure of the Boy-Who-Lived-To-Be-A-Pain-In-The-A**-At-The-Worst-Possible-Moment holding his wand. He saw Draco's form lying not far away from him, and his sharp eyes trained by years of being a spy picked on the fact that the flesh where the Dark Mark is situated was completely exposed.

Harry noticed all of this, and he could not help but let his mixed emotions play around his face: from worry to anger.

''What is wrong with both of you?'' Harry tried to master the most neutral tone he could when he asked his question, kneeling next to the fallen greasy Potion Master. He may feel some dust of sympathy for the two Slytherins, but by no means did they have to be aware of it.

Harry watched as Snape blinked painfully, yet he noticed that the greasy haired Professor was seriously thinking of how to answer the question. Before the older man had a chance to voice his response, Harry cut in, trying to put some malice into his voice:

''And the whole truth. Sir.'' He couldn't help but add it at the end with some cheek.

The Professors eyes narrowed despite the discomfort he must be in. ''do not call the Aurors.'' How in the world could a whisper sound so threatening?

''And why?'' Harry played along, though inside his mind was registering with worry that Snape looked weaker by the second.

''Because I say so… Potter. And whether your intellect will register my words, let alone comprehend them, some matters are none of your business.'' The man sneered with the energy he had left.

The sixteen-year-old and thirty-six-year-old wizards glared at each other strongly. But despite himself, Harry did not want to fight with Snape at the present hour as the other was struggling on the stone floor. It seemed completely unfair to use his weakened position, and no-matter what the man thought of him, he was not like his father at the same age.

''Is it the after effects of Cruciatus or the Dark Mark?'' Harry changed the subject, much to the surprise of the Potion Master, but to his relief, the man didn't question him on letting the topic go.

Snape took a while to decide what to say until he settled on a quiet: ''Both.''

''For both of you?

Harry was silently glad that he didn't call the Aurors. He actually felt kind of sorry for both of them, though he would never admit it. The young Savior didn't really see how could the Death Eater delude themselves in thinking they were Voldemort's ''servants'' rather then the ''slaves'' they actually were.  
Despite the Potion Master weak protests, Harry rolled up his sleeve to examine the Dark Mark, and though he didn't know how, he was not surprised to see the Dark print encircled by the red glow, just like on Malfoys hand. Not sure why, he reached forward and touched the Dark Snake in the Mark, he immediately felt the presence of the serpent inside the tattoo and the Magic which bound it to Snape's flesh.

_You are a speaker, my young master._ The snake hissed in his head.

_No!_ Harry replied immediately. _Voldemort is their master._

_You are blessed with the gift, just like the Master of the Dark. It is true that he was the one to bound the slaves, but that does not make you less a master. For the serpent magic is not Dark, but the wizard, should the wizard be just, the mark would not unfairly punish the slaves._ The serpent continued.

_Enslavement of any kind is nothing but evil._ Harry protested.

_Just words, young Master. But you forget that the Mark cannot be placed without the slaves acceptance before he is a slave. The spell can be used as much to punish as to protect and heal, it all depends on the master. It is not the Mark's fault if the slaves had before chosen wrongly their master, nor that they had not taken precautions in assuring that should the master fall from grace and turn against what is right, they could gain their freedom. _

_That's possible?_ He exclaimed in the serpent language.

_Yes, it is not the Mark's fault if the teachings were forgotten, for they are still true. The mark had once been used as a symbol of loyalty and trust of a knight toward high kings of the Wizard World, not a disgrace of an abused slave._

_Okay, could you stop the pain Severus Snape and Draco Malfoy are feeling?_

_The Mark wishes so, young Master, for the punishment is unjust. Yet, you are not the master to the two slaves. If the slaves accept you as a master, then their lives will be yours to judge, punish and protect as you wish. The Dark Wizard had abused his subjects too much, making them nothing more then slaves. This is wrong. But even if the two slaves refuse your offer, the close proximity of your skin to the mark will reduce the pain until the Dark Wizard ends their punishment in few hours._

_Thank you… umhmm... Mrs. Snake?_ Only after the words were out did Harry realize how stupid he sounded, and blushed furiously, hoping that the Potion Master could not hear this.

To top it all, the snake laughed at him. _You are a funny one, young one. But despite your early stage in life, I sense maturity far above the one of a child. The Mark is relieved that you are one of a good and just heart. Your birth may be the hope for all the unfortunate slaves and the victims of the Dark Wizards and his servants._

Harry's stomach made an unpleasant flip but he tried to ignore it. It seemed to be one more way of stating that damned prophesy. _Will I be able to contact you again?_

_Touch the Mark of any those who are marked and wish me to be summoned. I will come. I do not serve masters, for I am just an observer binding the magic between the master and the subject. You may want to know, that I cannot lie to one blessed with the speech of parselmouth.._

_And I assume you can twist the truth though?_

Harry could almost hear the smile… or smirk… in the snake's voice: _You are very much correct young master. But be assured that should I choose, my loyalties lie with you. For even though I must speak truth, I may also remain silent. This I had done when it comes to the Dark Wizard's question when he countless times proved the lack of stable rules regarding his subject, whom he subjected to unspeakable unfair punishments. _

Before the raven haired wizard could have asked another question, the snake's voice rang in his head: _I will answer your questions, young master, but be warned that our connection is weakening the one you call Severus Snape. The other boy, of the name Draco, requires help if you wish for him to recover completely. Put your hand on the mark and it will reduce the pain, and heal his injuries with the use of spells and potions, he should be well by the dawn. Farewell young Harry Potter._

The scar-faced boy blinked sleepily, as he registered the surroundings around him. He had been so focused on the moving tattoo and the voice that he had momentarily lost the concentration on his surroundings and the two wizards lying there. He quickly assured himself that Draco was still in the same position, while Snape looked even worse if that was possible. Harry had to give the man some credit; he was damn stubborn to stay awake.

''What… was… that…'' The potion master voiced in-between his long and deep breaths. Harry had immediately spun to action, improving as he managed to accio Draco Malfoy closer so he could grab both of their hands. The result was instant as Malfoy's expression relaxed slightly, while Snape's breathing became stronger.

''I'll explain later.'' Harry promised, though he instantly questioned himself if he actually should share the information- it's not like the order shared anything with him, Harry argued before he pushed the petulant thoughts away.

''Professor, I need you to tell me which potions do I need to give to you.''

The Gryffindor watched as Snape seemed to be reciting the list by heart: ''Nerve Regeneration Potion, Pepper-up potion, pain reliever potion… and get the nutriment potion, calming draught and dreamless sleep for Draco too.''

Harry concentrated to memory the list, making a note to get doubles of every potion for both of them. He knew that Snape probably realized that he and his Slytherin was literally at his mercy for the moment, therefore it wasn't a shock that he didn't put any trust into his most hated student of all time and didn't want to be unconscious around him.

''Dobby!''

''Yes, Harry Potter called Dobby. Dobby do anything for Harry Potter.'' The elf declared brightly, despite the ungodly hour.

''I need you to apparate these two and me in front of the room of requirements on the seventh floor. After that I have few potions you need to collect from Snape's stores, and if you can't find them, then go to the infirmary, but don't let anyone see you. Lastly, could you go to Hermione's dorm and tell her that I need her help, then apparate her in front of the room too. You got it?''

''Yes! Yes, Dobby will fix everything before Harry Potter has the time to say pumpkin-juice.'' And with that the elf disappeared with them on the seventh floor, before immediately leaving for his next chore.

Harry didn't waste any time, he opened the room and gently moved the two unconscious wizards inside. The room had morphed into some sort of small hospital; there were two single white beds with a comfortable looking armchair in the middle. It looked like there was also a small living room like space in the corner, and a bathroom could be found in another corner. Feeling slightly nervous using the charm, Harry levitated the two onto their beds, and felt quite pleased when the spell posed no difficulty at all; even for something as precise as dealing with two humans at the same time.

Sooner then expected, Dobby reappeared with all the twelve potions requested, and Harry realized that he too wouldn't mind using a pepper up potion if his night is going to continue like this. After thanking Dobby, the elf disappeared again looking pleased with himself.

Feeling slightly apprehensive, Harry walked first toward the blond Slytherin whose face was twisted in discomfort coming from the mark. The Boy-who-lived edged at the bed, not very sure how to give drink to an unconscious person.

''Massage his throat gently, drinking is an instinctive reflex.'' The Potion Professor coughed-out, quite obviously at the end of his strengths.

Following his advice silently for the first time, Harry fed the other boy the six potions in quick succession, feeling relieved when the potions visibly ameliorated his condition. Pleased with the result, the emerald-eyed wizard turned back to Snape, though not unconscious yet, would not be able to hold the potion well enough without dropping it.

The Potion Master immediately protested when he realized that the Gryffindor had no intentions in letting him drink on his own. But the shaky hand that rose in protest was caught by the Boy-who-Lived, who glared at the man in response.

''You are barely conscious, let me-''

''I. am. NOT. A. child.'' Snape protested. Harry noticed that his least favourite teacher grew agitated when he saw the number of potions prepared for him. ''I told you-''

''I do not care what you told me! Honestly Snape! Do you think that I would bother to get you to rest if I plan on sending the Aurors after you or Malfoy?'' When he saw his former Potion Professor struggle in the attempt to respond due to his condition, Harry continued more gently. ''Look, I am not going to inform anyone of this- not even Dumbeldore- until you are back to your strength and had given me some sort of explanation. You can rest peacefully; I promise I won't use it against you or Malfoy. Deal?''

After a long pause in which Harry was mastering all his patience- because it was not him who had run off to Voldemort in here- the Professor gave him a curt nod, though he looked positively disgusted as his student helped him get into a somewhat sitting position. When the last Potion of dreamless sleep came, Snape- much steadier now- hesitated, but the younger warlock reminded him of their little deal with a little more malice then was probably necessary. Looking both worried and frustrated, Snape finally consumed the last potion- knocking him out almost instantly. Harry lowered the older wizard gently, just before a crack of apparition was heard.

Dobby stood nervously with a sleepy and concerned Hermione, who was still in her PJ's and had just a sweater thrown over her clothes messily.

''Dobby apologies for how long it took, but Mistress Hermione Granger didn't want to apparate from her dorm but the bathroom.''

''It's all right Dobby. You did a great job. You can go back to sleep now, thank you again.'' Harry smiled at the little creature.

''Dobby likes to help Harry Potter! Dobby happy! Dobby wishes you a good-night!'' And with that the elf disappeared again.

''Harry? What the hell is going on here?'' Hermione questioned looking positively baffled at the two sleeping, and obvious previously hurt, Slytherins.

Harry winced hearing his best friend curse- that was never a good sign. ''Well… it's a long story but I can explain… kind of…'' And so the young wizard retold his friend the events of the night with the greatest detail he could master. He still didn't know if and how much of the conversation with the snake did Snape hear. Hermione listened to his disclosure intently.

''Wow, did the snake tell you how could the Dark Mark be removed?'' Hermione questioned making his friend feel slightly like an idiot.

''I kind of didn't ask, but she said I could re-contact her any time if I wished, I had to just touch the mark.'' He explained tiredly, considering the hour. ''I do think though that I have to first- well, you know- get in the control of the Mark with their permission or something. I'm not really sure. Also, she mentioned that the preparation had to be made before getting the mark, so I don't know if it will even work.'' Harry sighted in resignation before continuing:

''I don't know what to do. I know I should call the Aurors on Malfoy, but it didn't feel right to kick him while he was already down.''

Hermione nodded grimly. ''With his father already in Azkaban, they won't take too kindly to him. But on the other hand, in Azkaban Voldemort cannot get him. You shouldn't rush with the decison Harry, we don't know in what kind of circumstances he took the Mark.''

The raven-haired boy scoffed at that: ''Please, I know for sure that you have to accept the Mark. He was probably gloating before he realized the side effects of his choice.''  
''Or after Lucius failed and got caught, Voldemort gave Draco the choice: Mark or die, did you never think of that?''

''Wait!" The teenager stopped his friend with a weird out expression. ''When did I miss you starting to call Malfoy Draco?''

Hermione blushed a little at the incredulous tone of her friend: '' It's just that he looks so vulnerable now. I still don't like him, but I am trying to be fair. And for the sake of conversation lets not confuse between his father and him.''

''It's still weird.'' Harry replied unhappily.

''Well, turn around then, because if you haven't noticed, Malfoy is shivering with cold and I'm going to put a blanket over him.'' She declared a little defensively.

Harry watched as his best friend took a thick blanket and gently put it around the sleeping Slytherin, covering the dirty school robes he was wearing. To Harry's further incredulity and weird out expression, Hermione did the same to their commonly least favorite professor. She shot him a glare as he snickered at the sight of the fearsome Head of Slytherin house getting tucked in by a sixteen-year-old witch.

''I wish I had a camera.'' The Boy-who-lived commented.

''You know, you're awfully mean when you're tired. Where did all your compassion go?'' She questioned with her hands on her hips.

''Oh, I do feel some sympathy for them, but these two got themselves in this mess, no-matter the reason. And truth be told, they are not nice people in general, so why should I be anything more than civil toward them?'' He questioned rhetorically.

Hermione, still in her baby-blue PJ's and orange sweater leaned against Malfoy's bed: ''I know. But have you noticed how quiet and depressed Malfoy looked this entire month. I think he's scared.''  
''He would be an idiot not to if this is the warm welcome those snakes give each other, but it's not like he doesn't deserve someone getting his ego down a notch after all those years.''

''Harry!'' Hermione scolded. ''He has been tortured! How in the world in that right?!''

''It's not, I didn't mean that. It's just… well, it's Malfoy. It feels counter intuitive to be nice to him. Besides, what do you want me to do about this?'' He asked her defensively. ''Offer him to pledge his loyalty to me and become his new master?'' The Gryffindor continued in the same mocking tone, immediately regretting his words when Hermione's expression became thoughtful.

''Brilliant. I want you to calmly offer that option to both of them when they wake up.'' She sounded far too serious for it to be a joke.

''You've not thinking clearly at two a.m Hermione. Malfoy and I don't get along, and even if he chickens out about being a Death Eater now, he stood for years for the values of his father. And Snape absolutely loathes my father; and me for that reason. He would hate for me to have any control over him. Besides, I don't want that kind of control over anyone.'' He agued.

Hermione sighed, as she knew his argument was true. ''Still… you are better then Voldemort. Make the offer Harry, they might not accept immediately, they may even insult you for it, but I'm sure you would never abuse that kind of power over anyone, and somewhere they will also recognize this."  
Harry muttered something unintelligible under his breath before replying reluctantly: ''Okay, fine, I don't think it will work, but I'll do it to humor you. Deal?''

''Deal.'' She responded with a beaming smile. ''Thank you.''

''Well, looking on the up-side, I'll get to order around Professor Snape and Draco to some degree.'' He voiced with a mischievous look, making Hermione roll her eyes, but she knew her friend too well to truly worry.

Hours later, The supposed 'chosen one' sat in the armchair between the two beds holding the arms of both wizards where the mark was grafted in their flesh. He tested the link from time to time, releasing their hands to examine if the Slytherin's looked discomforted due to the punishment Voldermort was inflicting on them. It was only after six in the morning that the two stopped twitching in pain when Harry released their arms.

Thinking grimly of how many times that the two of them, especially Snape, had to go through this kind of ordeal without anyone's help, The emerald eye boy felt strangely angry on their behalf at Dumbeldore. Even though the headmaster fought for the greater good, it was his responsibility to help the staff and students, protect them, and Harry knew perfectly how it felt to be forced to always deal with your problems on their own- like he had to deal with the Dursleys and the memories of all the years in their care.

He really didn't like the two wizards, but this was not a fate he'd wish upon anyone. There was worry in him, that with the unpleasant past between the three of them and his own secrets he was hiding, he would turn out no better then his cousin… But he would not- simply could not- become what his dear aunt and uncle were.

Seeing the two figures still sleeping, Harry really felt in the need of a good sleep himself. He took the two wands he had confiscated, and settled down on the sofa in the corner of the room to catch up on sleep for few hours, feeling rather confident the would wake up should there be the slightest noise.

He was jerked awake by the entrance to the room of requirements opening. With three wands in hand, though it probably wasn't the brightest idea, Harry pointed at the door in a fighting stance. His muscles relaxed when he saw Hermione entering with raised eyebrows at his posture. She carried a bag, which telling by the smell was full of food.

''Morning, when did you go to sleep?'' The longhaired girl asked.

''Sometime around dawn. What time is it?'' He questioned in a hushed voice, as the other two occupants of the room were still asleep.

''Almost ten. Shouldn't they be waking up by now?'' Hermione questioned concerned. Harry noted that she did an impressive impression of Mrs Pomfrey.

''I guess so, though I gave both of them a significant dose of dreamless sleep.'' Harry didn't seem very concerned as he bit into his sandwich, getting a glare sent in his direction. ''Did anyone ask questions?''

''It's fine. I got up early to go to the library, I said I dragged you along and then we went to Hagrid's. I researched your abilities again, but though the book on ancient relics mentions it as old and powerful magic use, and not only with the serpent tongue, but there were no details.'' She resumed feeling rather disappointed in her own failure.

Harry paused in his meal as an idea occurred to him. ''Voldemort probably hid or stole all those books as a student. He got the time to train the Basilik in the Chamber of Secrets, he had to have gotten his resources from there.''

Hermione's eyes sparked with excitement at the possibility of thousands of books hidden in safety in those chambers, however before the two best friends could make any plans to investigate, a loud choking sound startled both of them out of the conversation. The person in question was taking a quick succession of breaths, never really catching enough oxygen. Harry and Hermione both hurried to the blond Slytherin, worried despite the animosity they felt toward the teen. Draco was shaking on the bed, while his eyes remained wide and his pupils dilated.

Harry moved quickly to the bedside of the injured Dark Eater, and put his hand on his shoulder shaking him firmly but carefully, the blond looked oblivious to the gesture.

''He is having a panic attack.'' Hermione diagnosed as she felt the quick tempo of the heartbeat, added to all the other symptoms.

Harry turned from her back to the blond who's eyes were far away. ''Malfoy! Malfoy! Snap out of it!'' The Boy-who-lived caught both of the boy arms, so that the git wouldn't hurt himself, and firmly held him down while trying to catch his eye contact: ''Malfoy!'' Harry shaking slightly, but the blond was still in his trance. He remembered his little technique while he was still living with his relatives, in the cupboard… The emerald-eyed wizard cursed in his head for what he was about to do, indeed, that was completely counter- intuitive:

''Draco. Concentrate on my voice. You are safe. You are all right. Draco? Calm your breathing. Relax. Just breathe in and out. That's it. That's good.'' I sound like a bloody coddling old woman- Harry thought in displeasure, but his relief at seeing the technique working out showed his embarrassment, it didn't help that Hermione was giving him a small proud smile. ''Close your eyes. Think of a place were you feel safe in. Explore this feeling. Breathe in and out. That's good. Nothing bad can happen. You're okay and you're going to be okay.''

Slowly the firm hold Harry had on the other boy relaxed but remained steadily on the arms, as he exhaled in relief. He really doubted if the Slytherin was worth half the trouble. Nevertheless, Harry calmly waited Malfoy to get past the disorientation. 

The moment the blond wizard regained awareness wasn't hard to notice. Draco's entire body tensed once again, as he felt two people sitting on both sides of his bed. He vaguely remembered what happened in the past few minutes, and flushed deeply in embarrassment as he felt Harry-bloody-Potter's hands holding his arms down, but the grip was much more gentler than the blond ever expected, and the stupid mudblood holding his hand- like he was some cuddly child in need of reassurance. 

''Get off me Potter.'' The teen on the bed snarled- but his voice was chores. ''You too mud-'' 

''Watch it Malfoy.'' The emerald-eyed wizard warmed in a dangerous tone, which the Slytherin wasn't stupid enough to argue against in his current position. He was after all lying on a bed, wandless, sore and without any clue how he even got here- or where he was. 

''Harry'' Granger warned with disapproval. 

Bloody Savior, annoying Gryffindors… Draco thought. He grimaced when Potter's hold on his arms tightened uncomfortably, but it seemed that as soon as the Boy-Who-Lived noticed his discomfort, he let him go as if something burned him. The Slytherin brought his arms close to his chest in a defensive movement, massaging them with an angry glare, until he noticed that his shirt had been removed and he was just in his shortly sleeved t-shirt. 

''Oh shit.'' Draco whispered in horror, as he looked at the Dark Mark, visible for all to see. The blond missed the small smirk on the other boy's face when he cursed.  
Both Gryffindors were startled as the blond teen sat up all of the sudden, and backed away in the bed with a grimace due to his sore muscles. Slowly, the events of the past evening were coming back to him. In alarm, he gazed around, noticing his godfathers' sleeping form in the next bed, as his agitation grew. 

''He's all right. Harry gave you both healing potions and Dreamless sleep.'' The muggleborn witch explained, feeling for the obviously scared Slytherin. 

''Care to explain then?'' Harry question in a slow but mocking voice, ignoring how nervous the other one was. 

''Harry, he just woke up after being tortured the previous night. He needs rest and not extra-stress.''

For once in his life, Draco was glad that the bookworm was around. It was humiliating to having a girl stand up for him, however when the Dark Lord and … Draco gulped … Azkaban were a very realistic threats; he was not going to be picky about the help. 

''I have nothing to tell you.'' The blond tried to sneer, angry at the situation, but also he was feeling rather apprehensive due to the smirk on the raven-haired teen's face. 

Harry did realize that he was just taking some petty revenge here, no matter how small it was, but his Slytherin side wouldn't stop him from continuing: ''So I can call the Aurors now, I'm sure Azkaban has a cell waiting for you just in case.'' Hermione was giving him a look of exasperation, disapproval and disbelief mixed together. 

''No!'' The blond Slytherin yelled immediately with wide eyes. ''No, don't…'' 

''Okay, you,'' She said pointing at Harry. ''Out! Go to your quiddich practice. Now. I'm going to stay here with them.'' Her friend sighed and nodded glancing at the time, he was late as it was. 

The Boy-who-lived gave his school rival a searching look; he crossed his arms over his chest as he regarded the blond with a serious expression. ''You will stay in this room and listen to Hermione. If you give her any trouble, dare even insult her, then I will personally call for dementors. Am I clear?''  
Who the hell does he think he is? Draco thought with bitterness: ''Crystal Potty.'' 

''And extend the message to Snape if wakes up.'' The 'chosen one' called over his shoulder, before grabbing his invisibility cloak and walking out of the room. 

''Don't worry about him, he's just grumpy. He spend the entire night watching over the two of you.'' Hermione spoke turning to her classmate with a kind expression. 

''Just leave me alone.'' Draco replied, turning away from her, though he was silently thankful for her taking his side. 

Hermione sighed in exasperation, but she decided not to push the other teen for now. ''I've brought breakfast.'' She offered. 

''I'd rather not eat with your dirty mudblood germs.'' The Slytherin sneered, before he realized what he said. Draco sat up, turning back toward the witch, who couldn't mask the hurt expression, so she turned around and stormed in the direction of the sofas. 

''Wait! Granger, I didn't… it came out wrong.'' He apologized lamely. 

''Would it kill you to say sorry?'' The Gryffindor questioned, though she didn't bother to turn back to him. 

''Umm… sorry… don't tell Potter, alright?'' He tried not to think about how pathetic he sounded now, especially to a mudblood, his ancestors must be turning in their grave now. 

''I wouldn't anyway, but I'll accepting your apology... this time.'' She replied, turning sharply to the next page.  
The blond teen was relieved, but also curious about her words. ''Why then? You hate me.'' 

''I don't. I strongly dislike your attitude. But insulting me is not enough to get me to hate you.'' She explained over her shoulder.  
''You punched me in third year.'' 

''You deserved that. You don't deserve to be tortured, no-one does.'' 

''Even if I have the Dark Mark?'' 

''Do you agree with what You-know-who-does?'' She asked suddenly with an unreadable expression. 

''It doesn't matter.'' Draco replied, lying back down and staring blankly at the ceiling. 

Hermione closed her book with a snap. ''Of course it matters.'' 

''Not when your father failed the Dark Lord, and your aunt is Bellatrix Lestrange.'' 

The retort Hermione had on her lips died down, and she wasn't so happy that her instincts didn't fail.

However, with regard to the dark haired witch, she actually forgot the close relation between the two. Hermione didn't even register that she let a quiet 'oh' in understanding. 

''Oh indeed, not feeling so bright, are we Granger?'' The Malfoy teased with a smirk. 

Hermione smiled sadly at his mask. ''I'm sorry.'' 

''I don't want your pity m-Granger.'' He responded harshly. 

''Fine, but I will still feel sorry for you.'' She replied with a careless expression before resuming her book.

Draco waited a moment, trying to find a plan out of this black hole, but failing miserably. After some time the blond grew bored of the silence. He didn't want his thoughts to travel to the previous night, so instead he turned on his shoulder to the side, watching the muggle-born girl read her charm book.  
Why did she take his side? What did she hope to gain from it? Draco didn't like being in the Dark. He examined her bushy mess of a hair, which was resting wildly around her shoulders, even more so on the weekend then in class. Her heart shaped face was hidden behind the books, but still very much present as she concentrated on the text in front. She was annoying as hell, but he kind of started to see why Potter kept her around. She was kind and smart- though he'll sooner eat a rotten tomato then honestly admit to it. The bushy haired girl was even okay looking, Draco could vaguely imagine a good body underneath the clothes, but at the same time the picture of the mudblood in Pansy Parkinson's fun clothes was laughable. The girl in the room was not that kind of girl.

**_Chapter 2 _**

Harry tried to catch his breath as the new team Capitan ordered- yes ordered- the Gryffindors to make yet another ten laps on their brooms. They had been on it for hours, and quite frankly, Harry did not feel the team was prepared at all for their upcoming match with the Ravenclaws. Judging by the expressions on their faces, there seemed to be a silent agreement that they were not doing anything precise. Yes, Ron was an amazing chess player, so he had an idea how to create a tactical move, speed and endurance were important as well. But little things such as passing, or even the tag game they played the previous years, or, even just simulating a match from time to time would have created some team building. For they were not really flying together, or really motivated at all. The team spirit this year was truly lacking. 

''Guys! Com'on, we're never going to win if you're not going to try harder!'' Ron yelled from somewhere above Harry. 

''Try harder your A** Ron!'' Ginny yelled back at her brother. ''We have been here THREE BLOODY HOURS and I have had ENOUGH of your attitude! I call the practice over AND we are having words after Lunch you git!'' 

''You can't do that. I'm the Capitan!'' Ron cried, but the other flyers landed with their sore behinds, and made their way to the changing room, ignoring their Capitan. 

''Guys! Wait!'' But save for his sister and her boy friend, no one remained. ''Why did you do that?'' He demanded angrily.  
''You're overworking us! By the end of the match half of the team in going to fall off their brooms in sleep.'' The red-haired fifth year explained. 

''No, I'm not. We've got to practice to beat Ravenclaw and get the cup. Right Harry?''  
Harry winced as the attention was brought to him. ''Well, mate… I've got to agree with Ginny-'' 

''Because she's your girlfriend.'' The Griffindor cut in bitterly. 

''No.'' Harry immediately responded, starting to get a bit annoyed. ''Don't use that card. You've been acting worse then if it was the World Final Quiddich championships!'' 

''You're blowing this way out of proportion'' Ron counter argued defensively.  
Ginny sided with Harry, and the pair was facing her brother as they continued: ''It's not just about today. Lay off of the teammate. We've all got school and over activities going, and next practice lets just do something fun, okay?'' 

''You don't understand.'' Ron muttered angrily before, ironically, he himself also stormed in the direction of the changing rooms. Harry silently hoped that the others were already gone.

''He's in a bit of a mood, isn't he?'' Harry muttered as he saw his best friend leave the pitch angrily.  
''That's an understatement.'' Ginny snored as they walked slowly back to the castle. Almost unconsciously, their hands met and wrapped around each other.

''Do you know why he is like that?'' The emerald eye wizard asked. 

Ginny exhaled before answering. ''I think that my brother is not really used to being the leader, and he doesn't know how to deal with it. In chess it's all about yourself and the opponent. With Hermione and you he isn't the one to take the final decisions. And in the DA you were the leader Harry, with Hermione there to help run things.'' 

''I don't like to be the leader Ginny. And with all the things: quiddich, DA, not getting killed every year, it's always been thanks to the co-operation of other people. I couldn't have done it alone.'' The raven-haired boy replied instantly with a throw on his face. 

The red-hair smiled at him: ''You get that Harry, that's why you are a good leader even when you are making mistakes from time to time, Ron still needs to get it around his big head.'' The couple walked in silence for a while before Ginny restarted the conversation with a playfully suspicious voice:

''All right, what has been on your mind this entire morning? I can't remember you being so distracted in ages.''

The Boy-who-lived winced. ''You noticed that, huh?'' At her incredulous expression, clearly saying ''of course'', Harry sighted: ''I… it's nothing too bad so don't worry. But I need to figure out something on my own before I'll tell you. I gave my word to someone… Please understand, I'm trying to keep it a secret.''

''Secret 812349, right?'' Ginny responded. ''I don't like it, but I trust you Harry. Just remember that you can tell me anything, alright?''

''Yes, thank you, you're amazing.'' He grinned at his girlfriend, deciding that he will tell her everything this evening if things worked out his way.

The pair ended up racing on their brooms back to the castle, therefore soon later Harry found himself again on the seventh floor in front of the Room of Requirements. He still had Malfoys and Snape's wands on him, which thinking about it, wasn't probably the smartest idea should someone catch him, but it seemed luck was on his side.

Inside the room, Hermione and Draco were sitting on opposite sofa's enjoying their meal. There was little conversation going other than what strictly necessary, but the silence wasn't uncomfortable.

The blond Slytherin had borrowed one of Hermione's textbooks, so both students were working on their Transfiguration homework when the entrance to the room started to open.

Hermione noticed that the blond tensed up, and a blank expression overcame the previously thoughtful face.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello,**

**This is a shorter chapter, but I preferred to publish now then later. I think my chapters will be around 4k, 5k, or 6k… but this is not a promise. (****Evil grin°)**

**Also, THANK YOU for all the feedback and positive response.**

**Alright, here you go now:**

**Read, enjoy and review…**

**The chapter was betaed by: **wingnutdawn

**Previously:**

''I don't like it, but I trust you Harry. Just remember that you can tell me anything, alright?''

''Yes, thank you, you're amazing.'' He grinned at his girlfriend, deciding that he will tell her everything this evening if things worked out his way.

The pair ended up raising on their brooms back to the castle, therefore soon later Harry found himself again on the seventh floor in front of the Room of Requirements. He still had Malfoys and Snape's wands on him, which thinking about it, wasn't probably the smartest idea should someone catch him, but it seemed luck was on his side.

Inside the room, Hermione and Draco were sitting on opposite sofa's enjoying their meal. There was little conversation going other than what strictly necessary, but the silence wasn't uncomfortable. The blond Slytherin had borrowed one of Hermione's text books, so both students were working on their Transfiguration homework when the entrance to the room started to open.

_Chapter 2 continued_

Hermione noticed that the blond tensed up, and a blank expression overcame the previously thoughtful face.

''Hi, how are you?'' Harry asked Hermione as his gaze flickered to Malfoy meaningfully.

''Good.'' Hermione responded with an assuring smile. ''And the practice?''

''Same as the last one.'' The emerald eyed teen responded vaguely; before his eyes settled on the blond as he took a seat across from him.

''How are you feeling?''

''Fine.'' Malfoy spat.

Harry narrowed his eyes at the other teen, and he reached out to his pocket to retrieve four small vials. ''Take those.''

''What is it?'' Draco demanded.

''Relax, it's not poison.'' The Gryffindor responded rolling his eyes. ''It's the Nerve restoring potion, Pepper-up potion and pain reliever from the infirmary.'' When harry saw the other boy about to protest, he cut in. ''Just drink it. I won't offer again.''

''What's the last one?'' The bond questioned conflicted between pride and his physical needs.  
Malfoy watched as the other teen seemed momentarily confused before he realized what his school-enemy referred to. ''Dreamless sleep.'' Harry responded tonelessly. ''You want that too?''  
''No.'' The blond replied with a sneer, making the Gryffindor's unreadable expression turn into annoyance.

''Guys, knock it off, both of you.'' Hermione intervened when she saw the conversation was taking on an unpleasant vibe. ''We have to decide what to do about Professor Snape's condition. He seems fine but it worries me that he hasn't woken up yet.''

''Don't worry, I asked Madame Pormfey when I got the potions and she said that Dreamless Sleep could have this effect. He'll wake at the latest in three hours.'' The raven haired assured his friend.  
''YOU told her!'' Draco exploded.

''No! Some of us ask politely and don't always plot and steal in their free time Malfoy.'' He gave the blond a look.

''How dare you accuse me of stealing?!'' Draco returned offended before he snarled. ''But of course, how dare I even suggest that brilliant Potter is not going to have everything he wants as the wizard world falls daily to his feet? He is the Hero! The Savior! Even though the only thing he ever did was staying alive… actually, if someone thought of it, you never seem to be able to save anyone but your own behind. A pity really for all those fools who put their hope in you. Tell me Granger, did you already prepare a testament in case your dear best friend screws up again? It does sound like a yearly habit for him after all.''

''Get. Out.'' The words were dangerously soft, so wrongly said that Hermione found herself standing up to place herself between the two. She knew Harry as if he was her own brother, and he was short tempered indeed, but when he was angry he argued and yelled, when he was past that point he was precisely the wizard that Voldemort feared.

He kept his distance due to Hermione's presence, but this didn't stop his response. ''Tell me Malfoy, How does it feel like knowing that if Voldy perishes you'll end up in Azkaban but if he doesn't than you'll live till the end of your days as a slave? I wonder which is worse, despised by everyone… but then it doesn't matter really, does it? You don't even have anything to hope for.''

''Both of you, drop it, I think I saw Professor Snape stirring.'' Hermione said in a commanding tone, and both boys let the sudden distraction end their conversation.

The trio moved toward the slowly conscious Potion master when the green eyed teen eyed the other with obvious dislike. ''I meant it when I told you to get out. The door is that way.''

''I'm not leaving him alone with the two of you.'' Draco hissed back. His exterior clearly tensed.

''Oh, be-careful Malfoy, it's actually starting to look like you care about someone else other then yourself. Selflessness is a negative trial in Slytherin, wouldn't want to disappoint your father, would you?'' Harry mocked as he stood next to Hermione who was busy checking Snape's pulse, or so the Boy-who-Lived thought.

''Harry James Potter, knock it off or I'll turn your hair green for a month.'' The curly haired girl threatened.

Her friend's face expression was bewildered. ''It's Malfoy-''

''I know who he is, and I see that you are the one provoking him today.'' Draco found it strange to see the know-it-all glare at the other Gryffindor, especially over him. Judging by Potter's expression, he wasn't the only one with this feeling. Nevertheless, his actions seemed to finally get to Harry as he looked slightly ashamed.

''Fine, I'll stop.''

''I hold you to that.'' Granger promised but soon her strong stance, which Draco found curious, disappeared as she offered Potter a smile. To his complete surprise, she gave him one as well, although it was shorter and not as relaxed. Gryffindors were strange.

''Water'' Snape said just above a whisper. Strangely, Harry was the first one to get his most despised professor a glass of water. The potion master slowly sat up in the bed, and almost directly swung his legs to the side as if he was about to stand up.

''Professor… how are you feeling?'' Hermione questioned tentavily next to him. The middle aged man seemed for the first time to register the girls presence, as he turned to glare at the raven haired boy.

''It… appears that your word is worth less then your potion skills. You always find a way to surpass my lowest expectations, how impressive Mr Potter.'' The potion master sneered at Harry, who didn't let himself be intimidated.

''I needed to call Hermione… You should thank her that Malfoy nor you are not currently suffering from hypothermia.'' Harry replied as he handed the man the glass. ''No-one else knows.''

''Why should we trust you Potter?'' Draco demanded getting himself between his Godfather and the Bloody-Savior. ''How can we know you are not going to sell us out?''

''Think of it that way, anything I can do will not be worse then Voldemort-''

''Don't say that name!'' Snape hissed at him as both he and Malfoy grimaced as they bothheld their marked forearm.

''Sorry.'' Harry said sincerely, he hadn't meant to cause them pain. And he silently wondered if this was the reaction they got when anyone said the name in their presence.

Hermione intervened, and she silently noted that she was acting far too often as a mediator if her plan was to work. ''If you don't want to take Harry's word then take mine. Your secret is safe.''

''How noble miss Granger.'' Snape narrowed his eyes at her, but she stood with her head high as she met his gaze. ''I need to speak with Mr Potter privately. Draco, please return to the common room.

Tell the others that I had acompanied you to visit your mother.''  
''What! No-''

''Immediately. Miss Granger, leave too. And find the Headmaster if you are capable.''

Hermione felt slightly angry at the tone he took with her. And these reflected in her face, however one look on Harry's stony expression as he glared at their professor caused her to remember her original plan. She put a hand gently on Harry's arm and whispered in his ear: ''Humor me, remember?''

The Boy-who-Lived regarded her with a mixed expression but he finally nodded. Snape was watching the two curiously but the two students separated almost immediately. Hermione went to gather her books while Draco regarded his torn shirt with distaste.

''Malfoy, catch.'' Harry called as he threw the blond his wand, which the other teen caught reflexively. Draco's eyes narrowed and he didn't bother to reply to the comment in anyway. Without further ado, he fixed his shirt and walked in the direction Granger seemed to be waiting for him. He took his time to glare at Potter, and tell his Godfather that he will be waiting for him before exiting.  
Harry turned his gaze back to Snape as the two were left alone. The potion master gave his DADA student a blank look as he questioned: ''You know I'm part of the Order, and if Draco is to be found with a Dark Mark, this could greatly weaken my position as a spy!''

''You see sir, I don't know which side are you on.'' Harry answered though in his head, the wizard noted that Snape didn't voice the subject of the snake. Could he not remember? But although the emerald eyed wizard had to give it to him that he was a skilled actor, he just couldn't imagine a reason why Snape would pretend as if he didn't remember. ''So may be weakening your position will actually be good for the Order.''

''Are you really that blind Potter? I had saved your life repeatedly over the years, long before the Dark Lord was resurrected!''

''Why then? It doesn't make sense. Why in the world would you go through- through what I saw yesterday? And don't tell me it's because it's the right thing to do, I know you better then that.'' Harry replied with crossed arms.

''How arrogant can you be? You think you know me? Listen, and listen well Potter, I want that bastard's demise more then you could ever comprehend and nothing more concerns you.'' His voice was like steel, and Harry felt almost compelled to take a step back.

Taking advantage of Harry's silence, Severus continued. ''To uphold my end of the deal, which you managed to break minutes after it was made I presume: Last night Draco and I were summoned to the Dark Lord. He was… displeased with the increase in Auror activity, and made his anger known. Are there questions?''

Harry, for once in his life was grateful that he had tones of practice with ignoring someone's anger toward him. ''You have no-one but yourself to blame for that.''

Snape's black eyes sparked with barely contained fury as he replied. ''What a pity that you don't posses an equal amount perspective when you judge your own mistakes.''

That silenced Harry good, as his stomach clenched with a barely contained guilt that was usually hidden under the surface. His thoughts travelled to Sirius…

''Are you going to blackmail me into-''

''No. But you always find a way to twist my words around so I don't care what you think of me.'' Harry replied frustrated as he continued to explain, just to get the thing over with. ''Last night I discovered that I can… communicate with the serpent magic in the Dark Mark. It said that it's possible to get the Mark from Vold-HIS control over any death eaters if you wished to side with me. So you can't say that you don't have a way out from serving that lunatic anymore.''

For the first time in his life Harry felt like he made Snape speechless and he would have laughed in delight if not for the situation. Severus regarded his student silently as he tried to decide if the boy was or wasn't lying: ''At the price of serving you.'' He said with less distaste then Harry would have imagined.

''There's always a price… My offer stands for anyone.'' Harry said with a bit of hesitation, he felt uncomfortable negotiating such a thing. ''But… I'm not doing this to get- to take control over anyone. Just-''

''I understand. You don't want your hero image to shatter, should people think wrongly of you to have a connection with dark magic-'' Snape cut in without much emotion.

''No-stop- what I mean is- I hate your guts, but you can trust me not to use it against you.''

Severus regarded the boy in front silently. How similar was he to his swine of a father, yet the sincerity in his gaze reminded him uncomfortably of Lily. Truth be told, he was at lost how to react to such an offer. Oh, he wished to take a way out, he wanted it for many years, but he couldn't, for Lily he couldn't. But such a possibility for his Slytherins was… dare he say, hopeful? …What has this world come to? That he was actually counting of Potter's hero complex and for him to be sincere in his offer. Could he trust the teenager though? There was too much bad blood between them for Severus to decide if Potter wasn't playing a cruel joke here, his father would have done so.

''And what will you ask in repayment?'' Severus tested, rather out of sorts to have such a strange conversation with the boy who caused him a migraine everyday.

''Nothing- well- simply not to act or fight on Vol-His side. I won't force anyone to actually be on my side, just not on His either.'' A barely-understandable and Gryffindor response, though as he imagine what would Ronald Weasley's reaction in the place of his friend, he knew he wouldn't be given the same offer.

''Think on it… otherwise, I plan to tell Ginny about what happened last night, but no-one else. She will keep Malfoy's secret.'' The emerald eyed teen assured, though he wasn't surprised to receive a sceptic look.

''You ask of a girl to lie to her family for you? How selfless Potter.'' Snape commented sarcastically.

''Do we have a deal?'' Harry questioned with clenched fists.

''Don't make a deal when the other person has no choice in the matter.'' Snape rebuked him, the potion master rose slowly to his feet; carefully testing his balance before. ''The headmaster will likely discuss your phenomenal discovery regarding the Mark, so don't vanish from the school today. My wand Mr Potter.''

Harry took his time, childishly, as he gave the wand to its owner. Snape gave the sixteen year old another penetrating look, in which Harry concentrated on his mental shield, just in case. Whatever Snape found, or didn't find, in his expression, made the new appointed DADA professor to turn on his heel and make his way out of the chambers.

Once outside the door, Severus let the grimace of pain show on his face. He marched brusquely through the stoned corridors toward his own chambers. On the entire way the conversation with Potter and the meeting with Voldemort circled around his head. The Dark Lord had demanded to be informed on the newest plans of the order; only of course, Snape couldn't let those particular plans be known, as even the order members were not aware of what exactly their tasks were for. Sometimes everyone's loyalty to Dumbledore astounded the Potion Master, if he too wasn't bound to the same amount of loyalty of course.

Potter's behavior made his head ache. The brat seemed honest enough, and had not made half of a circus as Snape expected him to with such information. The news was disturbing however, as this was just one more example that Dark Lord and Boy-Who-Lived were so very similar, or rather had the potential to be.

If under that arrogance there was the power the Dark Lord posses with the mysterious power of the prophesy, then maybe not today, but some day the brat would be someone to be considerate of. That of course didn't help his mission of protecting the brat's life, for even if the child had power, his immaturity prevented him to be a real opponent to the Dark Lord. The occlumency proved that, Severus argued with himself. The brat was obviously capable of learning the skill, but it had been his own laziness that resulted in Black's death- though even he had not voiced it in such a way. The child had been tricked by a group of powerful experienced and adult wizards.  
Yet, Draco's situation was not something the spy had fully anticipated. He winced at the realization that due to the unbreakable vow, and Draco being his Godson, the brat had a large advantage over him. He didn't like it one bit, and he worried that Potter's and Granger's decision to help both of them without asking anything for return would lead the young Malfoy- and then Voldemort- in discovering that his own loyalties were not lying with that lunatic. Severus wasn't even sure if they laid with the Headmaster, though the man was a mentor and the closest thing he had to a friend today. But he would be damned if anyone knew his loyalty laid, always, with Lily Evans. And Potter was her brat, so this made Severus his problem to protect.

As he changed his robes and took few more potions, Severus flooed to Dumbeldors office. He was as always warmly greeted by the head master. Before the old-man's eyes twinkled as he reported the news.

''Interesting.'' Albus whispered with true wonder in his voice- and this made the Potion master realize that he was not going to like what the old coot had on his mind.

**Hey, don't forget to review : )**

**Also, I would be thankful for suggestions from you on what little things you would like to see. For example, AND SPOLIER SO DON'T CONTINUE READING THIS NOTE IF YOU PREFARE SO, I plan to have Harry try to teach Snape how to resist the Imperio Curse in few chapters. So if you have this kind of little things you would like to see, then leave a note please.**

**To be continued…**


End file.
